world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031615tethyslily
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 21:39 -- 09:43 GT: Hey, uh, Tethys? 09:43 GA: | Hello. | 09:43 GT: Well, first off, how're you doing? 09:44 GA: | Good. I'm getting back into training. | 09:44 GA: | You? | 09:45 GT: Oh, y'know. Dealing with the aftereffects of getting possessed by a creepy alternate Samighost. 09:45 GT: And pissing myself over what I want to talk to you about. 09:45 GT: Same old, same old. 09:45 GA: | You too? I was possessed by Acenia's. | 09:45 GT: Haha, really? How'd she try to kill you? 09:46 GT: I just saw a shit ton of majyyk rituals. 09:46 GA: | Oh, she didn't She's just really horny and wants to bone Merrow through my dreamself. | 09:46 GA: | And I mean, I'm not going to stop her, since she's paying ghost rent. | 09:46 GT: Lucky bastard. Mine possessed me and tried to asphyxiate my teammates. 09:47 GA: | Oof. Did you try being chill? | 09:47 GA: | Worked real good for me. | 09:48 GT: Yeah, no, little busy trying to breathe. 09:48 GA: | I understand. What're you pissing yourself over wanting to talk about? | 09:49 GT: Yeah. 09:49 GT: Uh. 09:49 GT: Before Thiago, uh. 09:49 GT: Y'know. 09:49 GA: | Mhm. | 09:50 GT: ...I kissed him. 09:51 GA: | Yes, I remember that. | 09:51 GT: Ooooof course he fucking told you. 09:51 GT: ...Look, I wanted to explain why. 09:51 GA: | Why? | 09:52 GT: Can...I say something first? 09:52 GA: | Go ahead. | 09:53 GT: You've been one of my best fucking friends for...god, I don't even know, and...I really treasure that, y'know? You've put up with so much of my shit, and just been so fucking chill and awesome, and... 09:53 GT: I just wanna say thanks, I guess. 09:53 GT: For being my friend. 09:54 GA: | You're welcome. | 09:54 GA: | I am pretty great. | 09:54 GT: Yeah. 09:54 GT: Eheheh. Very true. 09:54 GT: Anyways, uh. 09:54 GT: I kissed him because... 09:55 GA: | You loved him all along? | 09:55 GT: Because I knew he was going to die. 09:55 GA: | Oh. | 09:55 GA: | How? | 09:55 GT: ...because I was the one who chose him. 09:56 GA: | Okay? | 09:56 GA: | You're going to have to be more specific here. | 09:57 GT: Nate found out we killed his kid. Walled me off with his bullshit Hope powers and made me tell him everything. 09:57 GT: Then he made me pick which one of my teammates would die in revenge for Fate. 09:57 GA: | Ah. Yeah, he's a real dickwad. Our universe one, at least. Other one's pretty cool. | 09:57 GT: ...No, um, I mean the other one. 09:58 GT: Teenkid Nate. 09:58 GA: | Wait, what? | 09:58 GA: | No, you must be confused. He wouldn't have done it, he just helped me and didn't even act moderately guilty. | 09:58 GA: | And Adult!Nate shot me and the Prince! | 09:59 GT: He showed up at my door the evening of the murder with Thiago's head tucked under his arm. 09:59 GT: I know which Nate I mean. 09:59 GT: He probably didn't act guilty because he doesn't FEEL guilty. 'A life for a life', he said. 10:00 GA: | Oh my Empress. | 10:00 GA: | I... | 10:01 GA: | I think it is a very good thing I am still in the gym around things with which to punch instead of people. | 10:03 GT: Yeah, don't...don't go up against him. 10:03 GT: Like, I don't think even you could take him. 10:03 GA: | No. No I couldn't. | 10:03 GA: | I saw his power. And I had a lot to learn from him. | 10:07 GT: Well, I mean, you up your Space a little more, you might have a chance. 10:08 GT: Portal away, y'know? Sneak attack! 10:08 GA: | No. | 10:08 GT: Yes. 10:08 GA: | No. | 10:08 GT: Yessssss. 10:08 GA: | Negative. | 10:08 GT: AFFIRMATIVVVVE. 10:08 GA: | Negative. I'm not attacking him. | 10:09 GT: I'm just saying, you could totally pull it off. 10:09 GA: | Negative. | 10:09 GT: Pshhhh. 10:09 GT: You should try it out against me or something if you're gonna be such a pansy about it. 10:10 GA: | Negative. | 10:10 GT: Whyyyyyyyyy? 10:11 GT: Duuuude, what if you, like, made it so your hookshots warped space or something. You could make them hook onto THIN AIR. 10:12 GA: | Look, Lily, this is... I don't want revenge. I just want Thiago back. | 10:12 GA: | He proposed to me. | 10:12 GT: What? No, I'm just making suggestions. 10:13 GA: | I can't let his memory be the reason I died too for some stupid vengeance kill. | 10:13 GT: ...Yeah, I get that. 10:13 GT: Should probably take that to heart myself. 10:14 GA: | Vengeance on those responsible, anyway. | 10:14 GT: But...I dunno if we can get him back. 10:14 GA: | The equipment in this gym isn't going to survive much longer. | 10:14 GA: | No. We can't. | 10:15 GT: So I guess the best we can do is make sure he doesn't die in vain, right? 10:16 GT: Which means we gotta SURVIVE. 10:16 GT: See whatever's on the other side and hope Thiago's watching. 10:16 GA: | Affirmative. | 10:16 GA: | I'm a bit... less capable than before, but I'll try my best. For Thiago. | 10:18 GT: Pshh, whaaaat? You're TETHYS. You'd still be just as badass if you got both your legs cut off or something! 10:18 GA: | Yeah, they might as well be. | 10:18 GA: | Did you not hear? | 10:19 GT: Hear what? 10:20 GA: | I... broke my spine? Paralyzed... lysed? Crippled from the waist down, possibly permanently. | 10:21 GA: | Not ringing a bell? I swear half the base has come by for mini pity parties. | 10:21 GT: Jesus, Thetz. 10:21 GA: | Yeah, emotionally, I'm running on adrenaline right now. | 10:21 GT: And you destroyed HOW MUCH of the gym stuff? 10:22 GT: Like, jesus dick, point still fucking stands. 10:22 GT: Oh my God. You can WEAPONIZE THIS. 10:22 GT: OK OK OK OK. Picture this. 10:22 GA: | What, like that one guy from X-Men? | 10:22 GT: ROCKET. WHEELCHAIR. 10:23 GA: | Negative. | 10:23 GT: IT WOULD BE SO COOL. 10:23 GA: | I'm not listening to your half-baked ideas after the gobblebeast incident. | 10:26 GT: No, oh my god, but all we have to do is strap you down with, like, belts or something, and then you can fucking BOWL ENEMIES OVER. 10:27 GA: | Negative. | 10:27 GT: Duuuuuuude, what if we alchemized you a ROCKET CHAIR. 10:27 GA: | Negative. | 10:27 GT: Rocket chaaaaaaair. 10:27 GA: | Negative. | 10:28 GT: SPACE HOOKSHOTS. 10:28 GT: YOU'D BE LIKE BIONIC COMMANDO. 10:28 GA: | Nnnn, maybe, that one sounds somewhat reasonable. | 10:29 GT: YESSSS. 10:29 GA: | How would the hookshots even work? | 10:29 GT: Space hookshots! 10:30 GT: You make, like tiny portals. 10:30 GA: | What's the point of that? | 10:30 GT: Then the hookshots hook onto 'em! 10:30 GA: | You can't hook onto a portal. It's like negative space or something. | 10:31 GT: No, but the portals lead to walls. 10:32 GT: So you hook onto the walls! 10:36 GT: It is the best idea. 10:36 GT: THE BEST. 10:37 GA: | Negative. Lily, I think you need to check the logical parts of your brain for missing screws. | 10:37 GA: | If there even are any logical parts of your brain. | 10:37 GT: Probably got fried by Samighost. 10:38 GA: | Your ghost really sounds like a douche. | 10:39 GT: She really, really was. 10:39 GT: Is? 10:39 GT: I'm pretty sure she's still around. 10:40 GA: | Mine too. Maybe our ghosts could get along, we should introduce them to one another at some point. | 10:40 GA: | The still around part, I mean. Not the douche part. | 10:42 GT: Well, I mean, if you WANT to get strangled by burning indigo trees. 10:45 GA: | Not even gonna ask. | 10:45 GA: | Oh, hey, would Derse be up for a peaceful surrender, by the way? | 10:46 GT: Nooooooot really. They kind of think your side sent an assassin to off Thiago. 10:47 GA: | Ugh. Politics. | 10:47 GA: | Tell them we didn't, our guys are all pussies and our heroes nominal at best. | 10:48 GT: Gonna be tough, seeing as I don't have a dreamself. I'll ask one of the other Dorsites to pass it on, though. 10:49 GA: | Is that how it's spelled? | 10:49 GT: Yes. 10:58 GA: | Well, Lily, as always, it was... Interesting to talk to you. | 10:58 GT: Eheheh. You bet your paralyzed ass it was. 10:58 GA: | Wow. | 10:59 GA: | Not even hot paralyzed ass? | 11:02 GT: Pshh. I figured it went without saying. 11:03 GA: | Damn straight. | 11:03 GA: | See you 'round, Lily. | 11:04 GT: Later gator! -- galliardTartarologist GT ceased pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 23:09 --